Hush
by circas
Summary: Dean just doesn't know how to keep quiet. Wincest.


Dean sucks his bottom lip between his teeth when Sam finds his sensitive spot on the hollow of his neck, teasing him with the faintest hint of teeth.

Gods Dean wanted to have a mark there, several, actually. He silently begged Sam to bite into his skin and suck a great bruise where anyone could see it.

But Sam is too careful for that.

Sam is always ALWAYS too careful.

Dean cards his fingers through that thick brown hair and grasps at the roots, too tight to be comfortable, but it makes Sam grunt. And now it was Deans turn to hush him. The rush or air against Sam's ear makes him tremble.

Sam's hand on his cock is finally tightening, gaining speed to a quicker pace. Dean watched as the muscles in Sam's arm bulge and contort as he pumps Dean's sex, incredibly fast.

Having Sam touch him is always a thousand times better than when he's touching himself. When he brings himself to release, its nothing compared to the way Sam makes him see spots when his come is spilled.

"Kiss me," Dean mutters. "I can't keep quiet."

Rather than responding instantly, Sam kept the inches between their lips and watched in fascination as Dean arched and shuddered at his touch.

Dean gritted his teeth. "Kiss me or I'll ne loud," he challenged.

Sam smirked. He stopped pumping Dean and wrapped his hand around the head, circling the beads of pre-cum over his slit.

The look in Sam's eye said 'I dare you.'

And Dean responded by moaning like a whore.

After a split-second, Sam crushed their lips together and plunged his tongue between waiting lips. Then, Dean let loose. Every sound that threatened to leave his lips were swallowed by Sam.

They stayed like that for a while; kissing frantically like teenagers riding the high off their raging hormones. Then Sam abruptly broke the kiss and took his hand off of Dean's cock.

Dean practically snarled.

Sam pressed his index finger against his mouth. "Shh."

"Fuck that." Dean reached between his legs and took his member in his own hand and stroked furiously. His head fell back against the plush red pillow. His chest was heaving and he struggled to breathe as he felt his release creep up his spine.

Sam crawled back ontop of Dean and whispered his name. It was so soft, Dean almost missed it over the sound of his heart hammering in his ears.

Dean hadn't even noticed he had his eyes shut until he felt the tips of two fingers touch his bottom lip. He opened his eyes and look into Sams', pupils blown wide. He took those fingers in his mouth and sucked on them languidly. Tongue swirling between the digits, teeth scraping. Dean could be as much of a tease and his brother.

With a pop, Sam pulled his fingers out and plunged them in Dean's tight heat without warning. Immediately Sam covered Dean's mouth, muffling those wanton sounds that had Sam shuddering from head to toe. When he got control of himself, Sam moved his palm and screwed his fingers inside, testing the waters. Dean jerked when the tip of a finger brushed lightly over his prostate, but he kept quiet, barely.

Dean grabbed a hold of his swollen cock once more and stroked in time with the thrust of Sam's fingers.

"Sammy," Dean whimpered. "Please."

Sam pulled out and flipped Dean onto his stomach and lined himself up, not even bothering to slick his dick with lube, he knew Dean liked it rough.

Dean had gotten on his hands and knees and waited for Sam to take him. He NEEDED this. There was no person, no single feeling that could ever come close to how damn good it felt whenever Sam's cock was in his ass, filling him up. No one could like Sam, and he'd want it no other way.

Dean squeezed the shaft of his achingly red cock in anticipation. But Sam, that little shit only drew the teasing out longer. He rubbed the head of his member against the cleft of Dean's ass, never really entering. At the point, touching was touching and Dean wasn't complaining. Instantly forgetting that he must stay silent, he breathed out a shallow, low moan. His breathe caught in his throat when Sam laid across his back and grabbed at his jaw, yanking him to the side so he look at Dean.

"If you're going to sound like a whore, then I'll fuck you like you are one."

And with that, Sam sat up, placed his hands on Dean's protruding hips and pushed inside Dean until his was buried at the hilt.

Then Dean forgot to breathe.

Oh and Sam sure as hell fucked his brother like a whore.

The sounds of skin slapping against skin and the way Sam panted right into the shell of his ear almost had him mewling. Sam splayed himself over Dean's back again and slapped his hand away from his cock, replacing it with his own. He squeezed Dean's prick cruelly as he fucked him wildly.

Dean's senses were filled with Sam. It felt like everything that is and ever was, was Sam. Every worried and anxious thought that plagued Dean on a daily basis was forced out completely, replaced by the need to feel his brother deeper, by the need to release this pent up tension coiled in his stomach.

Dean was addicted. But he'd never let Sam have the pleasure of knowing that.

Sam pulled out and before Dean had a chance to scream at him, Sam pushed him back onto his back and pinned him down with a hand in the center of his chest, fingers splayed open.

Sam lowered his hips onto Dean's until their docks were touching. "I want to see you cum," Sam says as he rutts against Dean agonizingly slow. No matter, it still felt incredible. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and bucked up against his hips, meeting each thrust in rhythm. Sam raked his nails over any skin he could get his hands on.

Their lips, were only hairs apart, but neither of them seemed to close the gap. Dean arches his back off the bed when he feels the build of his orgasm almost reach his peak.

Sam must have sensed it because at once he whispered against Dean's neck, "Cum for me Dean."

And he did.

Hard.

Not giving a fuck about the paper thin walls enclosing them in this small, musky room, Dean came with a cry, his brother's name spilling from his lips in a mantra. And Sam seemed to have lost all inhibition as well, for he released only seconds after Dean with moans and grunts that milked his brothers orgasm.

The room was silent besides the white noise coming from the shitty television set and their labored breathing.


End file.
